


Make It Stop

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, リズム怪盗R | Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, youtuber au (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: "With a painful shout, Raphael jumped up in his bed. His face covered in sweat, tears in his restless eyes, and tangly hair, it was clear he had a terrifying nightmare just by the horrified look on his face. He had been suffering from these terrors for quite a while now. All he could remember was the sound of gunshots and screaming and the splatter of blood. Now he could hear laughing too. Voices in his head spun around, replaying the horrors of his dream over and over, digging them deep in his mind. "All he wanted was for it all to stop.
Relationships: Sakuragi Mano&Raphael | Phantom R
Kudos: 5





	Make It Stop

**Author's Note:**

> im posting cringe please dont lose subscriber  
> anyway i made a youtuber au crossing over all my interests and illumination stars are net idols that are online friends with the main trio of rhythm thief so theres the context for this cracked crossover

With a painful shout, Raphael jumped up in his bed. His face covered in sweat, tears in his restless eyes, and tangly hair, it was clear he had a terrifying nightmare just by the horrified look on his face. He had been suffering from these terrors for quite a while now. All he could remember was the sound of gunshots and screaming and the splatter of blood. Now he could hear laughing too. Voices in his head spun around, replaying the horrors of his dream over and over, digging them deep in his mind. Raphael clasped his hands over his ears in a feeble attempt to stop the noise. He whimpered in fear as he then shut his eyes, hoping it all would just end.

Screaming for it to stop, Raphael began to pull at his hair. He couldn't tell apart real sounds from the noise in his mind anymore. Now even his dear dog Fondue's whimpers in worry for his owner sounded like the screaming plaguing him. It all hurt so much. Everything had blended into a feeling of pure agony for the young man by now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It all felt useless now. Everything. It just felt like Raphael's very existence was worth nothing in the end. All because of a dream he had based on his deep rooted fear of guns. He didn't even remember why, it had been so long since he last let himself remember any of his trauma that it was beginning to take a toll on him.

Raphael just wanted it to stop. Even if that meant he had to stop living to do so. With his clouded mind at this hour, that seemed like the only option. Fondue barked at his owner, knowing he was about to do something stupid. There was nothing the dog could do, because all it was to Raphael was the boom of a gunshot and the ringing of his ears. So, he bit his arm in hopes to bring him back to his senses. It seemed to work for just a moment, making the young man stare at his dog, tears streaming down his face. It was then that he realized just how heavily he was breathing, how hard he had been sobbing. As his mind slowly cleared, Raphael grabbed his phone.

It was 2:37 AM. There was no way anyone would be online, right? Still, he needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Marie and Charlie were fast asleep, just like he was supposed to be. However, someone else had just come online. Her name was Mano. She was a girl from Japan, a net idol. Mano and Marie were good friends, and he did meet her in person once. She was a very nice girl, and she adored pigeons with her heart and soul. He didn't want to trouble her, but he needed to talk to someone. Anyone at all. It seemed that Mano was the only one who would listen right now.

PhantomR: mmano are youu there  
PhantomR: sorry i jsuf reallyl need to talk tto sismeon right now

TriangularPigeon is typing…

Raphael dreaded the girl's response. He could barely see the screen as is, his eyes were practically tightly shut by how much he had been sniveling.

TriangularPigeon: oh no, what's wrong? are you ok?  
PhantomR: itss reeally stupd immsnforry  
TriangularPigeon: don't be sorry!! it's late for you right? did you have bad dreams?  
PhantomR: yyeah  
TrianglularPigeon: do you wanna call me? it's not a problem!!  
PhantomR: i guebbs

TriangularPigeon is calling you!

Raphael shakily pressed the accept call button, and he immediately heard Mano's soft voice. All she got on her end was the sound of him bawling his disgusting eyes out.  
"What happened? Is it okay for me to ask that?" He could practically hear the worry in her voice, and it made him hate himself even more.  
"I… I just…! I don't kno-ow! i just h-he-ar scr-eamin-g a-and cr-ying!"  
"Hey now, it's okay. Please tell me, five things you see?"  
"I can't…! I CAN'T S-EE ANYTHI-ING! It's a-all da-rk and… and…!"  
"What about four things you can feel then? Can you do that?" Her voice barely wavered. How? Even after him shouting at her like that?  
"I… m-my ph-one… b-bed… pil-low… a-and… F-Fond-ue…?" He trailed off as if he was asking a question.  
"Okay, good! Um… what were the others? Oh dear..."

Mano spent a good ten minutes simply calming down her sobbing friend, despite having no need to. She could have just ignored him. Especially after he yelled at her. Why? So, he asked her just that.  
"Why? It's because I care very much about you, Raphael. You take good care of Marie, and you are a gentleman at heart. You've been so kind to me that it makes me hurt to see you so upset and scared. Even though you knew me only from Marie, you learned a little Japanese for when you met me that day. It makes me happy that you're so thoughtful. So I return the favor to you, because you deserve happiness!" Now, there was a smile clear as day in her voice, shining like the sun.  
"I… thank you. I really needed to hear that…" Raphael scratched the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Of course! Anything to make a friend happy! Do you feel okay getting back to sleep now? Don't say it to my friends, but I'll give you a preview of our next song to help? Can I?"  
"Y-you don't have to…"  
"I want you to sleep well, so I have to help somehow!"  
"Thanks…" It seems that's all he could say now. In the previous ten minutes he had apologized enough, it seems.

After a few more thank yous, the two then disconnected from the call, and Raphael waited patiently for whatever song Mano was going to show him. He didn't know why she wanted to show him that, but he supposed he already knew from her earlier statements. Or something like that.

TriangularPigeon: it's not much yet, but we are working on solo music! mine is first, it's named sweet wing! please enjoy it and sleep well to it!  
Attached Sweet_Wing!_TEST_1.mp3

And sleep well to it he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am one night none of this makes any sense  
> i just love the friendship between raph and mano in this au leave me alone
> 
> ...that and i have nothing else to post. fuck.


End file.
